baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Frontier League
The Frontier League, based in Sauget, Illinois, is a professional, independent baseball organization located in the Midwestern United States and Western Pennsylvania. It operates mostly in cities not served by Major or Minor League Baseball teams and is not affiliated with either. Though not part of the official minor league system, its level of play is considered comparable to low A-level. The league was formed in 1993. Franchises as of 1 July, 2016 |- ! ! ! ! ! !Capacity |- ! rowspan="7" style="BACKGROUND-COLOR: red"| | | | | |5,181 |- | | | | |4,500 |- | | | | |None |- | | | | |5,000 |- | | | | |7,000 |- | | | | |4,660 |- | | | | |5,000 |- ! ! ! ! ! !Capacity |- ! rowspan="7" style="BACKGROUND-COLOR: #003366"| | | | | |6,000 |- | | | | |6,016 |- | | | | |7,000 |- | | | | |5,150 |- | | | | |4,246 |- | | | | |6,000 |- | | | | |3,200 |} 1993 Ashland Ky, Chillicothe Oh, Lancaster Oh, Paintsville Ky, Parkersburg WV, Portsmouth OH, Wayne WV, Zanesville OH 1994 Erie Pa and Newark Oh, enter the league and Ashland and Wayne left the league. 1995 Evansville In, Johnstown Pa and Richmond IN enter the league and Erie, lancaster and Painstsville left the league. 1996 Kalamazoo Mi and Springfield Il enter the league and Newark and Portsmouth left the league. 1997 Canton Oh enter the league and Zanesville has left the league. 1998 No Teams enter or left the league 1999 Crestwood Il, Huntingburg In, London On and O'fallon Mo enter the league and Kalamazoo and Parkersburg has left the league. 2000 No Teams enter or left the league 2001 Sauget Il and Kalamazoo Mi enter the league 2002 Rockford Il and Washington Pa enter the league and Springfield and London has left the league. 2003 Columbia Mo, Florence Ky and Kenosha Wi enter the league and Canton Huntingburg and Johnstown has left the league 2004 Springfield Mo enter the league and Kenosha has left the league. 2005 Road team( Ohio Valley) enter the league and Springfiled (MO) has left the league. 2006 Traverse City Mi enter the league and Columbia, Richmond and Ohio Valley has left the league 2007 Marion Il and Slippery Rock Pa enter the league 2008 Road team -Midwest enter the league and Slippery Rock has left the league 2009 Avon Oh, and Ypsilanti Mi enter the league and Chillicothe and Midwest Left the league 2010 Normal Il and Waterford Township enter the league and Rockford and Ypsilanti has left the league 2011 Joliet Il and Rockford Il has enter the league and Kalamazoo and Watertord Township has left the league. 2012 London On and Schamburg Il enter the league 2013 Road Team-Frontier has enter the league and London has left the league. 2014 No teams enter or left the League 2015 No teams enter or left the League 2016 Road Team-Frontier and Rockford has left the league 2017 No Teams enter or left the league Category:Independent baseball leagues Category:Independent baseball